PORQUE ES MÁS QUE AMOR
by DayDreamer191292
Summary: Los padres de Lily mueren y la única persona que la puede proteger es James, sin embargo hay personas que tienen otros planes para ellos. Deberán de luchar en medio de todo este caos el uno por el otro para estar juntos. Summary completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes de esta historia y le doy a J. K. Rowling los derechos intelectuales que le corresponden. Mas información al respecto en mi perfil (parte inferior).**

**Este no es mi primer fic, es de hecho la continuación de mi otra historia "TIPS" sin embargo puede leer esta historia sin necesidad de leer "TIPS". Ya que dicha historia es mas una comedia romántica y esta es una historia mas larga y con una trama mucho mas compleja ya que es durante el periodo donde ya había comenzado la gran guerra mágica y la persecución a los muggles y a los 'sangre sucias'.**

**Summary: Los padres de Lily mueren y la única persona que la puede proteger es James, sin embargo hay personas que tienen otros planes para ellos. La gran guerra mágica ha empezado, el mundo mágico deberá tomar bandos; se derrama sangre y esto dejara corazones rotos. Lily y James no son la excepción deberán de luchar en medio de todo este caos el uno por el otro para estar juntos. El amor por si solo ya no es suficiente.**

Lily caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando una mesa libre para poder estudiar. Finalmente encontró una en el penúltimo corredor. Comenzó a sacar sus libros. Cuando de repente comenzó a sentir que las manos le sudaban frío y se le nubló la mirada. Rápidamente se recargo contra el librero y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Se recordó que debía de respirar profundo y poco a poco se disipó la sensación de mareo.

-Eso fue raro.

En otra parte del castillo, en la tarde.

Sirius Black estaba entrenando quidditch junto con el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Sirius cuida la segunda bludger va en camino hacia ti- le grito una voz desde el suelo.

-Tranquilo James lo tengo bajo control- le contesto Sirius a su mejor a migo James que estaba evaluando los puntos débiles de su equipo.

-Amelia usa tu intuición para adivinar por que lado te van a lanzar la pelota no lo pienses demasiado.

Tras una hora mas de entrenamiento James mandó a todos a las duchas. De camino a estas estaba hablando con su equipo cuando se encontró con Lunático esperándolo en la entrada del castillo.

-Adelántense, en un momento los alcanzamos- dijo Sirius mientras arrastraba a su mejor amigo hasta donde estaba Remus- ¡Lunático! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Dumbledore nos quiere ver en su oficina en este momento- contestó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Y que quiere el viejo loco?- pregunto Sirius- por que tengo a una Ravenclaw de quinto esperándome y la verdad no me gustaría dejarle esperando.

-Eres un animal- lo regaño James con una sonrisa, definitivamente su amigo no tenia remedio.

- Un perro para ser exacto, pero esos son tecnicismos.

- Bueno ¿Vamos ya? También falta buscar a Peter- los interrumpió Remus sabia que esto era un callejón sin fin.

Mas tarde en la oficina de Dumbledore.

"tok, tok"

- Pasen por favor- los llamó Dumbledore suponiendo de quienes se trataban.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los cuatro Gryffindor.

- Caballeros- dijo Dumbledore mientras aparecía cuatro sillas frente a su escritorio en la cual los merodeadores se sentaron- iré directo al grano si no les importa, ya que tengo entendido que Sirius ya tiene cosas que hacer- dijo dándole a Sirius una mirada amenazante mientras la parte inferior de su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ellas me aman- dijo sin vergüenza Sirius.

- Supongo que no hace falta recordarle que es de familia muggle y sus padres no están completamente convencidos de seguir en Hogwarts tomando en cuenta la guerra y no seria bueno ni para ella ni para usted que meta la pata- lo sentencio Dumbledore.

-¿Es de familia muggle? Imagine lo que dirá mi madre, ¿Esta consiente que eso solo me motiva más a salir con ella verdad?- "caso perdido", fue lo primero que cruzo la mente de todos en a habitación.

- En fin. Tengo entendido que desean pertenecer a la orden del fénix- dicho esto Dumbledore dejo una pausa para poder asegurarse que tenia su completa atención viendo que era así prosiguió- como bien saben el objetivo principal de la orden no es solo vencer a Voldemort y a lo mortífagos, también lo es ayudar y proteger a inocentes. Esto es tan importante como acabar con el mismo Voldemort.

-No es que no compartamos esa idea- interrumpió James- pero no veo a donde lleva esto.

-A lo que lleva señor Potter… es a que cada uno deberá de ser probado bajo circunstancias reales para ver si pueden mantener tan altas expectativas bajo presión.

-O-ósea que ¿Quieren ver si somos d.-iiigno-os? – tartamudeo Peter asustado.

-Así es, por ahora un compañero suyo esta por enfrentar lo que podríamos llamar crisis y debe de dejar las puertas del castillo durante un par de días por lo que estará completamente desprotegido, este alumno es muy prometedor.

- Hay muchos alumnos brillantes en esta escuela ¿Qué tiene de especial este alumno?- intervino Remus que era el que evidentemente ya estaba haciendo todos los cálculos mentales. Peter estaba mas asustado en lo que podría evaluar la misión, Sirius simplemente no le importaba lo que necesitara hacer para poder pertenecer a la orden. Y James por su parte no podía esperar para comenzar, desde que sus padres habían muerto a finales de quinto se había esforzado por ser el mejor en cierta forma quería compensar todas las travesuras que había hecho, que si bien sus padres le habían festejado por ser el hijo que pensaron que nunca podrían tener, sentía que no los había hecho verdaderamente orgullosos y por esta razón luchaba tanto en l que hacia. No quería que todo el cariño y apoyo que sus padres le habían dado fuese en vano.

- Lo que tiene de especial señor Lupin, es que el alumno es de padres muggle, así que ¿Quién se apunta?

-Yo voy- contesto pronto Remus.

- Debo de advertirte sin embargo que la misión dura al menos una semana entera y los astros no están a tu favor- añadió Dumbledore. La luna llena era en tres días y Remus necesitaba al menos dos días mas para recuperarse. Remus apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Entonces yo debo de quedarme, me necesita para entrar al sauce boxeador- dijo Peter, sin embargo en realidad temía ser el primero.

-Parece que solo somos tu y yo- vitoreo Sirius.

-Te recuerdo que soy el capitán del equipo y no puedo descuidar mi trabajo- contesto seriamente James.

-Así que parece que será solo el señor Black.

-¿Y quien es el alumno?-preguntó Sirius bastante decepcionado.

-Evans, Lilian

**Gracias por leer espero sus reviews! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ese capitulo se lo dedico a una amiga muy especial que ha sido un gran apoyo con esta historia y en estos momentos de cambio que estoy viviendo.

Gracias Paty

-¡Ni hablar!- protesto Sirius de inmediato-yo no voy, me niego a hacer sufrir a todas la bellezas, digo a todas esas solitarias alumnas en busca de cariño y afecto-esta vez Dumbledore le dio una mirada amenazadora- por una mandona.

-Solo por curiosidad- intervino James antes de que a su amigo lo expulsen- ¿Por qué necesita salir de Hogwarts que es tan importante? Digo si fuera por ella pasaría sus vacaciones de verano aquí.

-Sus padres han muerto- el corazón de James se detuvo en ese instante, sabia lo doloroso que eso era y no se lo deseaba a nadie y menos a Lily- ella todavía no lo sabe y no se lo puedo decir hasta no tener un guardián que la proteja, por ahora todos los miembros de la orden están indispuestos.

-Lo haré yo-respondió automáticamente James. Cuando murieron sus padres sentía que no habría nadie que lo pudiera entender.

-Pero, pero..- interrumpió Sirius

-¿Qué hay del quidditch?- pregunto Remus

-Sirius puede tomar mi lugar y suplirme como capitán ya sabe el plan y como funciona el equipo. De una forma u otra seré de mas ayuda allá que aquí.

-Estonces esta decidido el señor Potter acompañara a la señorita Evans- caballeros hagan el favor de hacerla pasar. No Potter usted quédese-lo detuvo mientras sus amigos salían de la habitación, mientras cada uno salad de la habitación las sillas en las que se habían sentado desaparecían- no esperaba que fuese a quedar únicamente usted señor Potter y para serle sincero eso hará su misión si así lo quiere llamar mas… complicado. Para empezar estas son las reglas: no puedes tener contacto con nadie mas fuera o dentro del castillo, tu debes de ser capas de controlar la situación sin importar que es lo que pase y por ultimo en caso de tener que confrontar directamente a algún mortífagos no olvides que tu misión es proteger a la señorita Evans a cualquier costa y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-"noc" Profesor- saludó una pelirroja mientras abría la puerta del despacho- tengo entendido que me buscaba.

- A si es señorita Evans por favor cierre la puerta -le recomendó Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿que hace EL aquí?- pregunto señalando a James.

-El te acompañara a tu casa y cuidara de ti durante la próxima semana o el tiempo que haga falta

- ¿Falta para que o que?

-Lily- dijo James con tono serio mientras el se levantaba de la silla que había estado ocupando- siéntate.

-Tu no me puedes ordenar(¬.¬)

-No puede sin embargo le recomiendo que le haga caso- los cortó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-insistió Lily sin sentarse, esto debía ser muy malo pero ¿Cual era el papel de Potter en todo esto?

-Debe de saber- comenzó Dumbledore adivinando que Lily no se sentaría- que sus padres la quisieron mucho- a Lily se le helo el corazón cuando escucho la palabra en pasado, eso quería decir….- sin embargo la vida da muchas vueltas y la muerte es una de ellas…

-¡Pare!- lo amenazo Lily

-… el accidente de coche fue mortal miss Evans

-¡Miente! Ayer recibí una carta suya y están bien van a ir a visitar a mi tía en el campo están con ella

-Lily por favor- comenzó James, le partía el corazón ver a Lily derrumbarse de esa forma.

-Si me da tiempo voy a mandarles una carta y me contestaran en cuanto puedan y..- Lily para este punto le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Pero ya no pueden- la corto finalmente Dumbledore lamenta tener que llegar a este punto- señorita Evans lamento informarle que sus padres han muerto.

Esto fue un cubetazo de agua fría para Lily las sensaciones de mareo de esa mañana habían vuelto y con mas fuerza que antes. Dumbledore reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza. Y James la levanto en brazos.

-Llévala a la enfermería, necesita descansar.

Un hombre con una larga capa negra caminaba por una cueva iluminada por antorchas mágicas improvisadas. Unos metros mas adelante se detuvo para ver en el centro de una laguna en una pequeña isla a un hombre de rostro blanco y desfigurado colocando un objeto, que no pudo ver, en una copa. Hecho esto hizo una serie de conjuros y lleno la copa con el agua del lago.

-Querido Lucius….- pronuncio el hombre del lago.

-Mi señor- dijo Lucius Malfoy con una ligera reverencia- me temo que están en marcha esta es probablemente nuestra única oportunidad de encontrar…

-Pobre, pobre Lucius; para alguien cuya existencia es tan… frágil como la tuya todo parase un peligro amenazante- lo corto el señor tenebroso mientras giraba sobre si mismo para verlo cara a cara- en efecto es una oportunidad muy ventajosa. Por otra parte me preocupa tu mortalidad.

-Mi señor estamos en medio de una guerra siempre se tiene ese riesgo.

-Así es, lo que me lleva a pensar que pasaría si murieras tu- en este ultimo punto la voz de Voldemort era lenta como si estuviera susurrando un verso en voz baja y estuviera saboreando cada palabra. Esto sin embargo tubo en Lucius el efecto contrario helándole la sangre.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso señor? ¿Acaso cree que no deseo servirlo mas que nada?

-Lo que digo – aclaro Voldemort mientras se subía a un pequeño bote que se movió por si solo y al llegar a la orilla y bajar su pasajero se hundió hasta el fondo del lago- es que necesito a alguien cuando tu no estés. Por eso cuando sea el momento quiero que traigas a Regulus Arcturus Black a mi presencia tu familia ha demostrado ser digno de mi confianza.

Lucius estaba molesto "¿Realmente espera reemplazarme con ese niño?" tenia que asegurar su lugar sin importar el costo- Mi señor, como su fiel servidor debo admitir que el primo de Narcisa es un buen candidato sin embargo apenas se ha graduado de Hogwarts y necesita adquirir algo de experiencia, para poder servirle mejor- esto era demasiado fácil se aseguraría que fracasase y se lo quitaría de encima, ya que era peligroso perder prestigio ante el señor tenebroso.

-Que así sea desde ahora el debe de conseguirla para asegurar su puesto y el acceso a la información mas confidencial que poseo que es esencial para asegurar mi poder eternamente.

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron, si conseguía que Regulus fracasase el seria el numero uno de Voldemort, era demasiado fácil

- Sin embargo cuida esa avaricia- le advirtió Voldemort- no olvides que por la boca muere el pez al igual que mis enemigos- dicho esto las antorchas mágicas se iluminaron a su máximo potencial e iluminaron la cueva completamente las paredes de lo que Lucius había supuesto que eran rocas eran en realidad cuerpos de personas.

Al agudizar la vista reconoció a varios cadáveres de personas que el mismo había torturado y acecinado. Era sin duda el lugar donde el señor tenebroso llevaba los cuerpos inertes de todos aquellos que se atrevían a interponerse en su camino.

- Ahora me sirven como inferi-explico leyendo sus pensamientos- vete y haz lo que te ordené, tengo cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto Lucius se dio la vuelta no sin antes ver la inmensa pila de cadáveres amontonados desde el suelo hasta el techo de la gruta mientras Voldemort los aventaba uno a uno al fondo del lago tras hacer unos maleficios.

Pronto esa sangre sucia terminará en el fondo de ese lago también, pensó Lucius

Como supongo que esto esta un poco confuso ya que en mi historia anterior James y Lily empezaron a salir, esto fue lo que pasó. Por razones que mas tarde voy a dar a conocer Lily tuvo que cortar con James por su bien (por si el suspenso no era suficiente todavía falta mas jajajaja).

Y si, Voldemort quiere matar a Lily por una razón que esta relacionada con la razón por la cual Lily tuvo que cortar con James. Y esta usando esa excusa para probar la lealtad que puede esperar de Regulus el hermano de Sirius. Pero Lucius quiere seguir siendo el favorito. Y por si no se dieron cuenta el lugar donde se desarrollo la ultima escena es la cueva donde Voldemort (en uno de los libros de H.P.) puso el horrocrux y para eso es la misión que le pusieron a Regulus por que Voldemort quiere saber si le puede confiar el secreto de donde esta una de sus almas.

En fin gracias por todo en especial por todos aquellos que comentaron del primer capitulo espero leerlos pronto gracias a todo.

Con cariño:

Daydreamer191292


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo prometido es deuda y este es el tercer capitulo! **

**Cualquier pregunta o comentario estoy a su disposición.**

Estaba nadando en un mar sin fin el agua era tan transparente que parecía que los reflejos en su cuerpo y en la arena blanca ella no sabia nadar sin embargo se movía con gran agilidad sin necesidad de salir a tomar aire. Podía sentir el agua pasando por su cabello y sus dedos.

Sin embargo en ese momento escuchó un súbito golpe seco y el fondo del mar comenzó a hacerse profundo y negro mientras que la luz del cielo se desvanecía y desaparecían todas las lucecitas que jugaban en su piel. Al voltearse y ver de nuevo el cielo estaba cubierto por unas gigantescas nubes que cubrían rápidamente todo el cielo opacando el sol de pronto comenzaron a caer copos de nieve gigantescos que cubrieron el mar. Intentó romper el hielo y a un que no tenia necesidad de respirar sentía que se ahogaba mientras que la obscuridad del fondo del fondo del mar la iba alcanzando. De pronto sintió un súbito temblor y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos azabaches que la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Lily?-la despertó James- perdón por despertarte pero no dejabas de moverte y gritar.

Lily volvió a la realidad se había quedado dormida probablemente fue a causa de la poción para calmarle los nervios que le dieron en la enfermería cuando se despertó, antes de marcharse con Potter al expreso de Hogwarts, para ir al funeral de sus padres.

James se volteo para recoger un baúl que había se había caído al piso (que fue el sonido del sueño). Ella realmente lo extrañaba y odiaba tener que estar lejos de el pero sabia que era lo mejor, prefería perderlo mil veces a que le pasase algo. En ese momento james volteo y Lily aparto la mirada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba tapada por un abrigo negro que no era suyo.

-Estabas temblando del frío, intente bajar el baúl para buscar otro par taparte- dijo el adivinando lo que Lily estaba pensando.

-Ah… gracias

-Déjatelo puesto, te enfermaras y por ahora necesitas toda la fuerza que puedas obtener- ordenó al ver que Lily intentaba quitársela, a un que la verdad extrañaba ver a Lily con algo suyo desde que habían cortado durante las vacaciones de sexto a séptimo año, ambos se habían distanciado del mundo.

Ambos voltearon a la ventana, no había nadie mas en el tren y el silencio era mortal.

-Casi lo olvido, Lunático.. perdón Remus te da esto dice que hace milagros aunque la verdad es lo menos mágico que he visto en mi vida- aseguro entregándole una gran barra de chocolate. Ambos rieron.- en una revista de Sirius decía que es antidepresivo, eso… y ver la luz del sol.

-¿Sigue obsesionado con esas revistas?-río Lily mientras abría la gran barra de chocolate y se llevaba un pedazo a la boca- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció del chocolate.

- Mejor voy con el conductor par preguntar cuanto falta- al pararse se inclino sobre Lily y le dio un beso en la frente, a pesar de que habían cortado hace un par de meses esos pequeños gestos seguían sintiéndose naturales.

En ese momento el tren se paró en medio de la nada. Causando que James cayera hacia delante y besando (por accidente) a Lily.

No era un beso tal cual sin embargo entre la sorpresa y el hecho de que a pesar de que los dos todavía se querían pero se evitaban uno al otro desde que habían cortado, fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran el corazón y el estomago a otra dimensión. A pesar de que a Lily le pareció una eternidad, James entró en pánico y se aparto inmediatamente.

-Este..

-Si.

-¡Conductor!

-Esoo si por allá- una vez que Lily medio tartamudeo la respuesta James salio del vagón y ella lo siguió hasta el corredor- ¿James?

-te juro que no era mi intensión lo que…

-no…no es eso es que estas en la dirección contraria

-ah bueno, he esto… si –se percató el aludido y sacudió su cabellera y se dirigió al otro lado del tren cuando otro golpe sacudió el tren.

-¿James sientes lo mismo que yo?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- evidente mente nervioso todas esas horas sin dormir empezaban a hacer efecto.

Mientras tanto en una colina cercana.

Regulus Black miraba a la distancia el tren que se había detenido.

- ¡Muévanse!- ordenó a los dementores tras si mascara de mortífagos, que el señor tenebroso le había otorgado para eliminar a esa sangre sucia. El admiraba a su amo mas que a nada y si una sangre sucia tenia que morir para ganar su confianza estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y con gusto mataría a quien sea que se pusiera en su camino.

.

.

.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- evidente mente nervioso todas esas horas sin dormir empezaban a hacer efecto.

-¿No te estas helando?-James hasta ese momento no se había percatado por los nervios pero se dio cuenta de que podía ver su aliento. Ambos cruzaron miradas adivinando lo que estaba pensando el otro, entraron al compartimiento y ambos miraron por la ventana semicongelada a una docena de mortífagos congelando el campo bajo sus "pies".

-Recuérdame que hacemos sentados sin hacer nada.

-Por que mi querida Lily la enfermera no quiere someter al estrés de una aparición así que lo único que queda es esperar a que se acerquen para combatirlos.

-Ya que evidente esto es MUCHO menos estresante recibir un beso de un dementor que aparecernos afuera de mi casa sanos y salvos-se burló Lily evidentemente asustada por la proximidad de los dementores.

-Buen punto- dicho esto James se dispuso a juntar los baúles una vez que los tuvo listos sus labios estaban morados y sus manos completamente blancas volteo a ver a Lily y estaba completamente aterrada. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana para ver que uno de los mortífagos estaba cara a cara con Lily cuando solo un cristal separando a ambos, James tomo a Lily por los hombros y la giro hacia el- Lily te recuerdo que no se donde vives así que la aparición depende completamente en ti.

James no pudo evitar añadir a la sensación de tristeza que ya tenia una de impotencia cuando vio las lagrimas de Lily.

Cada vez la sensación de tristeza fue mas intensa, así que dedujo que los dementores estaban entrando al tren, si Lily no era capas de volver en si tendría que pelear contra los dementores y no estaba seguro de poder luchar con todos y aparte cuidar de ella.

Justo cuando unos dedos, si así se les pueden llamar por que parecían huesos, una luz blanca de un patronus cubrió el tren y ahuyentó a los mortífagos James no lo pensó dos veces y volteo su mirada a Lily.

-¿Lily?

-Estoy bien vámonos- dicho esto James tomó las maletas y Lily lo abrazó por detrás y ambos desaparecieron en el acto.

Mientras que de lejos un par de ojos veían a escena, de su varita aparecía una luz extremadamente blanca.

-¡NOOOOO!- se oyó un grito que no era el suyo, y Lucius Malfoy sonrío mientras que desaparecía su patronus.

-Pobre, pobre Regulus esto realmente será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.- dicho esto Lucius se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

**Como pueden ver lucios piensa hacer todo en su poder para hacer que Regulus falle pero todavía quedan unas cuantas sorpresas bajo la manga ;-) solo les puedo decir que en el próximo capitulo se descubrirá la verdad de porque J&L no están juntos.**

**Y ****posiblemente**** que es lo que tienen que hacer para estarlo.**

**En fin gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Con cariño:**

**daydreamer191292**


	4. Chapter 4

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Justo cuando unos dedos, si así se les pueden llamar por que parecían huesos, una luz blanca de un patronus cubrió el tren y ahuyentó a los mortífagos James no lo pensó dos veces y volteo su mirada a Lily. **

**-¿Lily?**

**-Estoy bien vámonos- dicho esto James tomó las maletas y Lily lo abrazó por detrás y ambos desaparecieron en el acto.**

**Mientras que de lejos un par de ojos veían a escena, de su varita aparecía una luz extremadamente blanca.**

**-¡NOOOOO!- se oyó un grito que no era el suyo, y Lucius Malfoy sonrío mientras que desaparecía su patronus. **

**-Pobre, pobre Regulus esto realmente será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.- dicho esto Lucius se dio la vuelta y desapareció. **

**Este es el cuarto capítulo. Espero que le guste.**

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-¿Segura?

-Si

-¿Completamente segura?

-ya te dije que si ¿Por qué sigues preguntando?-preguntó bastante exasperada y rodó los ojos, ese día realmente no tenia mucha paciencia.

-Por que me estas clavando las uñas y no es que me moleste pero esta comenzando a doler y prefiero que pares antes de que perfores la capa y me saque sangre.

-Oh…- lo soltó.

En eso se oyeron unas voces de una casa blanca.

-¡Vernon! Busca el bat de baseball-se oyó el grito de Petunia. James volteo a ver a Lily así que esa era la otra Evans. Mientras que la menor de las Evans soltaba un largo suspiro y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Ah, eres tu- dijo Petunia al verla.

Mas tarde…

-¿Así que eres petunia y usted su novio Verning?- pregunto James intentando aligerar la atmosfera. Sirius era bueno haciendo eso probablemente diría una frase como "¿Qué tan gordo tiene que estar el oso polar para romper el hielo entre nosotros?" o algo por el estilo que hiciera a todos reír sin embargo esa no parecía la situación apropiada.

-Vernon- lo corrigió lo que James había denominado "el padre de todas las morsas" y el ridículo tupé que llevaba y un gran bigote ridículamente recortado.

-Les traje té- dijo Petunia entrando a la habitación con una charola con cuatro tazas de te y una tetera.

-Es el de mamá – aseguró Lily- ¿Dejó la receta escrita? Siempre fue muy misteriosa con la receta, la atesoraba mucho por que la aprendió de la abuela…

-No, no la dejo anotada- dijo Petunia casi gritando- has estado ausente durante los últimos siete años en los cuales yo si he estado y estuve con ellos en el hospital cuando murieron a diferencia de ti que estabas jugando con tu palito mágico- Lily estaba ahora al borde de las lagrimas, desde que su hermana recibió la noticia que no podría ir con ella a Hogwarts no le había vuelto a hablar mas que con insultos y ahora se estaba desquitando con ella todos esos años de enojo- durante los últimos años yo he sido la que estuvo aquí. Mientras que tu en cambio solo te aparecías un par de meses al año y solo te preocupabas por presumir tus encantamientos sin preocuparte lo mas mínimo en nosotros, siempre hablando de tus cosas no eres mas que una rara y una egoísta.

-Petunia lamento haberte dejado sola, eres mi hermana y te quiero mas que nada- comenzó a decir Lily con la voz cortada por los sollozos. Las lagrimas cubrían toda su cara, James estaba bastante molesto ¿cómo dejaba que su hermana le hablara así?

-Por si no fuera poco te metes a ese club del pájaro y te pones en peligro- dijo petunia abrazando a su hermana y llorando también.

-¡Alto ahí!- durante un instante se le paro el corazón a James. Tenia que ser un error Lily no se atrevería, si su vida de por su vida corría peligro por ser hija de padres muggles… volteo para ver fijamente los ojos a Lily, toda la habitación había quedado en silencio- ¿Eres parte de la orden del fénix?

-¿Por qué crees que tuve que cortar con tigo? Eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, por supuesto que tenia una buena razón para hacerlo no puedo seguir sin hacer nada mientras la gente como yo muere todos los días, tu eres sangre pura al menos sabia que ibas a estar a salvo- dijo Lily evitando mirarlo.

-¡Pe- pero dijiste que había alguien mas!-recordó James- Espera, lo mismo le dijo Mary a Peter ¿Ella también es parte de la orden? ¿Por eso lo cortó?

-Sabes que yo no te puedo contestar esa pregunta- dijo, con esto James entendió que así era- Toma en cuenta que no solo los que estamos dentro de la orden corremos peligro, también las personas que amamos-dijo Lily y tras una pausa continuó- Es por eso que como regla no se puede salir con alguien que no pertenece a la orden.

-¿Y si te dijera que al final de esta semana podríamos volver a estar juntos que me dirías?- pregunto James firmemente.

-Que nunca te volvería a dejar

**Fin del cuarto capitulo**

**La razón por la que Lily y James cortaron fue porque Lily entró a la orden y la única forma en la que pueden estar juntos es si James logra completar la misión de protegerla durante toda esa semana. Parece ser que las cosas van a resultar mas fáciles ya que Lucius planea estropear los planes de Regulus, SIN EMBARGO todavía me queda un As bajo la manga ( ;-D ) y este hará las cosas mucho, MUCHO más difíciles para nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Con cariño**

**Daydreamer191292**


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba mas que molesto, histérico seria un termino adecuado sin embargo lo cierto era que casi, casi parecía que tenia rabia, apretó los ojos fuertemente intentando calmarse y se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey.

¡Su plan había sido absolutamente perfecto! Los había acorralado lo suficientemente rápido para que no pudieran reaccionar….. ¡Y en eso apareció ese patronus de la nada! Se cubrió la cara con las manos procurando no despeinar su cabello peinado hacia atrás que tenia un cuidado digno de un noble Black. Se levanto del sillón para servirse otro vaso de whiskey, sin embargo la botella estaba vacía.

-Parece que te podría servir esto- aseguro Lucius Malfoy desde la puerta de la biblioteca con una botella en la mano- sabes siempre me gustó el tapiz de esta habitación- dijo señalando directamente al árbol genealógico de los Black donde yacían varias caras quemadas- un gran recordatorio del poder y de lo que significa ser una familia antigua- luego señalo a los nombres quemándos- y del precio de la traición.

Regulus permaneció serio mientras que Lucius le pasaba la botella y la leía- Es en serio ¿Tequila?

-Te aseguro que es lo mas efectivo que conozco

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A que te refieres con….

-Me refiero a que es lo que quieres. Dejemos algo claro no me gusta repetir las cosas una vez dichas.

-Muy bien pues, tengo entendido que debes deshacerte de Evans y…-se detuvo a asegurarse que Regulus le prestaba total y completa atención- y que has fallado.

Regulus les sirvió a ambos el tequila- a menos que tengas algo útil que hacer aquí, y dudo que así sea, deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo.

Ante esto Malfoy rió de manera fría-¿Y que dirías si te ofrezco mi ayuda? Te puedo dar la localización exacta del lugar donde se llevara acabo mañana el entierro de los padres de la sangre sucia .

Regulus permaneció en silencio unos segundos, entre todas las personas Malfoy nunca hacia cosas amenos de que pudiese sacar algo provechoso para si mismo, sin embargo era su mejor oportunidad ara encontrar a Evans y terminar el trabajo-Te escucho…

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Snape esperaba en la lechucearía mirando con determinación la marca negra en su brazo izquierdo, cuando una gran lechuza negra se paró frente a el y le dio una carta.

"La información que me diste ha sido muy útil, Regulus pronto fracasara y yo te conseguiré una posición privilegiada ante el señor tenebroso y acerca de tu condición… A pesar de que lo considera un desperdicio de sangre pura me aseguraré de que Potter deje de ser una molestia para ti.

atte: Malfoy"

Esto era perfecto Lily no correría peligro, y al fin se desharía de Potter para siempre. De esta forma Lily volvería a él y aparte seria de los favoritos del señor tenebroso, esto no podría ser mejor.

Al día siguiente en las afueras de Londres…

Era una tarde soleada y con el cielo completamente despejado, usualmente en las novelas o en las películas en los funerales llueve o esta nublado sin embargo creo que mis papás lo preferirán así, pensó agriamente Lily.

James miro de reojo a Lily y sintió como si algo aplastase el pecho, parecía muy frágil y mucho mas pequeña de lo usual, el vestido negro hacia ver su piel aún mas pálida, las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos hacían su mirada cristalina y los ojos por el esfuerzo de llorar se le enrojecían haciendo su color de ojos natural resaltar pero por mas que amara sus ojos la visión le partía el corazón.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la gente se iba a sus casas. Habían pasado dos días desde el accidente en el Hogwarts Express y los otros días se les habían ido en hacer los preparativos y as misas y prácticamente en preparar todo, James había sido de mucha ayuda a organizar todo y había estado ahí para ella emocionalmente. James tomo la mano de Lily y la apretó, últimamente desde la conversación sobre la orden se habían vuelto mucho mas cercanos y esos detalles se habían vuelto de nuevo cada vez mas normales y frecuentes.

–Cariño, ya se fueron todos - si bien no podían estar juntos hasta que el entrase a la orden nada podía evitar que el le dijera cosas lindas a Lily. Ella levantó la mirada para ver que eran los únicos, Petunia se había ido llorando en cuanto había terminado no soportaba que la gente la consolara- ¿Te gustaría si mañana venimos y les traemos un ramo de flores? Que opinas de unas lilis

Lily asintió por que honestamente no tenia fuerzas para contestar y le dedico una débil sonrisa.

Ya estaban en las puertas del panteón cuando el cielo se nubló y comenzó a hacer mucho frío, ambos miraron al cielo extrañados por el repentino cambio de clima.

-Mira nada mas lo que me encontré un traidor a la sangre, ah y también su mascota- James y Lily sacaron sus varitas rápidamente apuntando al mortífago.

**Que tal! Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa sip Severus es mi As bajo la manga ya que Regulus quiere que Lily muera, Malfoy quiere que Regulus fracase a toda costa y la condición que le puso Severus para proporcionarle información es que Lily viva (lo que a el ni le viene ni le va) pero a costa de que James muera y Regulus esta determinado a no fallar cueste lo que cueste y a el no le importa matar a quien este en su camino…. Ahora si el amor por si solo no los va a poder salvar **

**Espero leerlos pronto **

**Con Ariño**

**Daydreamer 191292**

**Ps: un personal agradecimiento a mis Reviewers mil gracias por todo y espero seguir mereciendo sus hermosos reviews :D**

**-auncion**

**-Hermione-Potter-Granger**

**-Alada1998**

**-Muggle-Almost-Witch**

**-a fucking veela**

**-mimi-mimi994**

**un súper beso a tods**


	6. Chapter 6

-Vete de aquí, no tengo intención de pelear contigo- dijo James pero no bajó su varita .

-Pero yo si-dicho esto comenzó a lanzarles maldiciones y maleficios.

James empujo a Lily al suelo quitándola del camino y comenzó a pelear con el mortífago. Era evidente que este tenia toda la intención de matarlos a ambos, Lily se paro e intento lanzar un maleficio sin embargo su varita había rodado varios metros. Corrió para alcanzarla pero cuando al fin la tuvo en sus manos escucho el grito de James y un golpe seco.

_Por favor, toma lo que quieras pero a EL no_. Se dio la vuelta para ver a James tirado en el piso y al mortífago riendo, sentía como si la sangre le hirviera y le lanzo una maldición no verbal al pecho de el que lo lanzó varios metros y se golpeo contra un árbol.

-Bombarda- pronuncio Lily con toda la furia del mundo y la base del árbol con la que se había golpeado el mortífago estalló y el árbol cayó encima de el.

Lily corrió hacia donde estaba James desabrochó el saco que tenia puesto y vio su camisa de botones negra ensangrentada, durante un momento sintió como si el mundo se detuviese hasta que vio como el pecho de James se levantaba con dificultad intentado respirar.

-James, despierta tenemos que irnos de aquí- James recupero un poco de conciencia a un que estaba desorientado todavía.

-No me sueltes- medio pudo murmurar James levantando el dorso del piso quedando sentado y ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily.

-Nunca- dijo ella recargando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de James.

-Es enserio, nos vamos a aparecer así que no me sueltes- dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa llena de cansancio, mientras que Lily entre sus brazos se ponía rígida y colorada al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. _Jajaja me pregunto si sabe que lo hago apropósito…_

-(0.0) OH, OK.- estaba completamente roja por suerte James no podía ver su cara _… me pregunto si realmente soy un caso perdido o el lo hace a propósito_. James todavía medio acostado en el piso visualizo el lugar al que irían y desaparecieron.

Lily pov.

Lily sintió como si algo la jalase del ombligo y a levantase por los aires, el mundo giraba a su alrededor y tenia la sensación de que su cuerpo pasaba por un tunes que no dejaba de dar vueltas. Por ultimo sintió como si algo la aventase a una superficie banda abrió los ojos y vio que era pasto. Levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir su quijada bajar algunos centímetros.

Era un lugar hermoso, estaban en la entrada de una casa a un que mas bien debió de haber dicho una mansión con jardines simétricos y una fachada llena de ventanas las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos cafés y las esquinas de ladrillos con un tono mas crema y de un lado de la mansión una enredadera subía por la pared rodeando las ventanas.

-Esta es la casa de mis padres-le aclaró James, se levantó con una lentitud peligrosa y entraron a la casa- mi cuarto es el del segundo piso al fondo del pasillo, mi mamá guardaba algunas vendas en el tercer piso en las….- pero no continuo la frase tan pronto como entraron en el vestíbulo se desmayó por la perdida de sangre.

**James logro llevar a Lily a un lugar donde podrá estar a salvo pero James esta muriendo a causa de la perdida de sangre y el esfuerzo de aparecerse….**

**No me gusta que los suspensos sean mas largos de lo que deben así que voy a subir el siguiente capitulo HOY ;-) **

**Sin embargo, antes de que lean el séptimo capitulo me gustaría que (quien quiera) dejen un review de este como retroalimentación.**

**Muchas gracias **

**Con cariño**

**Daydreamer191292**

**Ps: y gracias a Emily Potter por su review del capitulo 5**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿James? ¡¿James?- Lily lo llevo a duras penas a uno de los sillones en la sala donde lo acostó y le desabrocho la camisa. Lily pudo ver la cortada en su dorso a pesar de toda la sangre a su alrededor por suerte sabia algunos encantamientos médicos, sin embargo serian completamente inútiles si no lograba detener la sangre, así que se quito el suéter y apretó para detener la hemorragia.

Había leído varios libros sobre el tema ya que ella quería volverse sanadora antes de que decidiera entrar a la orden. Una vez que detuvo la hemorragia por completo subió al tercer piso donde James había dicho que estaban las vendas. Ahí encontró varas pociones sanadoras junto con vendas. Cogió un poco de todo y bajó las escaleras.

Cuando llego al segundo piso vio una puerta mal cerrada, cuando se acerco y la abrió se dio cuenta que era el cuarto de James Lily vio un portarretratos boca abajo y lo levanto. Tubo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar era una foto de ambos en sexto año cuando seguían siendo novios hasta que cumplió 17 años y pudo entrar a la orden. Dejo todo en su lugar y salio de la habitación cabizbaja.

Una vez que logró sanar a James por completo salio de la casa y comenzó a hacer los hechizos de protección. Cuando entro a la casa se dio cuenta que sus manos le temblaban y que estaba llorando. Lo peor era que era incapaz de detener las lagrimas había estado a punto de perder a James con solo pensar esto el cuerpo le temblaba al punto que creía que se iba a caer.

James se despertó y automáticamente buscó sus lentes, sin embargo no estaban en la mesita a lado de su cama y para ser mas exactos ni si quiera estaba la mesita. Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que ni si quiera era su cuarto, estaba en la sala de su casa lo cual no hubiese sido tan raro de no haber sido por que en el sillón de al lado estaba Lily profundamente dormida.

-Lily, Lily, Lily querida despierta- pero ella estaba tan agotada que ni se inmutó.

James sonrió tomó su varita y sus lentes que estaban en el piso al lado del sillón, hizo un conjuro para hacerla flotar ya que si la cargaba la herida se abriría probablemente. La llevó al cuarto de sus papás la tapo con las sabanas y la dejo dormir, se dio la vuelta (muy a su pesar) y se fue a dormir a su cuarto. Se durmió pero no sin antes tocar las vendas de su dorso y sonreír.

Severus Snape apretaba los puños firmemente Lucius acababa de informarle que James y Lily habían desaparecido del lugar y que no sabían su paradero. Sin embargo lo que sabían con certeza era que el maleficio había hecho efecto en Potter y probablemente se había muerto a causa de la herida. Esta noticia alcanzó sus expectativas al fin Lily solo tendría ojos para el, como lo fue en ese entonces…

:Flash back:

-Severus ve esta frase "No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos." Es de O. K. Bernhardt un escritor alemán- le dijo una pequeña Lily de 14 años que tenia un libro muggle de frases que su madre le había mandado.

-Te digo algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si el primer beso es con los ojos, tu me besaste mucho tiempo.-respondió seriamente Snape.

-Jajajaja no tenias que decirlo por compromiso por lo que te dije ¿Sabes?- dijo Lily riendo sin creer que lo que Sev había dicho fuer para ella.

Pero el lo decía de corazón y era verdad que la quería. Pero no quería seguir siendo EL perdedor la vida le había quitado demasiado. Había vividos entre las peleas de sus padres y final mente el abandono de su padre. A pesar de que el llevase el apellido de su progenitor y que fuera mestizo seguía teniendo sangre mágica era un "Prince" y nadie se lo quitaría. No podía competir con Potter en demasiadas bueno básicamente en nada, pero siendo el poderoso no había nada fuera de su alcance ni si quiera Lily

.

.

.

Sin embargo LA catástrofe sucedió. No podía evitar sentirse culpable ante sus miedos y su inseguridad, cosa que no había vuelto a pasar desde que se había unido al señor tenebroso.

-¿Honestamente sientes que somos el uno para el otro?- dijo seriamente Lily se veía en sus ojos que tenia el corazón roto, al enterarse que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Sabia que estaba apunto de perder a su mejor amigo en aquel instante- Si no lo sabes o tienes la menor de las dudas por favor ten el valor que yo no poseo, párate y vete.- sin embargo al ver en los ojos de Lily tantas dudas el calló y miró al suelo- todos me decían que no éramos el uno para el otro pero me lo comprobaste dejándome ir.

:End Flash back:

Pero ahora seria diferente tenia el valor de luchar por Lily sin importar el costo le diría todo aquello que escondió y las cartas que ella nunca leyó ni leerá, guardadas en la mesita al lado de su cama. Sabia que al fin llegaría el momento cuado se lo podría decir cara a cara. Ya la había perdido una vez y tras el partido de quidditch de sexto año esto parecía definitivo, pero gracias a sus alianzas con los dementores eso parecía cambiar todo.

**¡Fin del séptimo capitulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. R&R.**

**Con cariño**

**Daydreamer191292**


	8. Chapter 8

En el capítulo anterior…

Severus no podía olvidar el nudo en la garganta, había sido durante las vacaciones de quinto a sexto año, cuando finalmente un día le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, Lily era mas lista siempre lo había sido y sabia que no la quería lo suficiente como para dejar las artes obscuras.

:End Flash back:

Pero ahora sería diferente tenia el valor de luchar por Lily sin importar el costo le diría todo aquello que escondió y las cartas que ella nunca leyó ni leerá, guardadas en la mesita al lado de su cama. Sabia que al fin llegaría el momento cuado se lo podría decir cara a cara. Ya la había perdido una vez y tras el partido de quidditch de sexto año esto parecía definitivo, pero gracias a sus alianzas con los dementores eso parecía cambiar todo pronto tendría el poder para hacer lo que desease.

Capítulo 8:

James se despertó irritado por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Se levanto y se vistió con mucho cuidado para no lastimar su herida. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres donde Lily dormía. Toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondió.

-Lily voy a entrar ¿esta todo bien?- abrió la puerta y vio a Lily completa y profundamente dormida, hubiera pensado que estaba muerta y en gran parte por lo pálida que se veía, si no fuera por que Lily roncaba un poco se habría preocupado. A un que para ser sincero le parecía bastante gracioso eso.

En eso se dio cuenta de todas las manchas de sangre que tenia por el cuerpo "debe de ser la mía" pensó James y se dirigió al armario de su madre probablemente habría ropa en la cual Lily se podría cambar, en eso se le ocurrió una idea. Se puso a buscar entre la ropa de su mama y quito todos los vestidos negros y cual quier otro color obscuro. El cuerpo tan frágil de Lily combinado con telas negras la hacían verse extremada mente vulnerable como si pudiera romper en cualquier momento, además ella necesitaba salir adelante y el estaría ahí para ayudarla a salir adelante y dejar esa vida de luto.

"Lily me matara si se entera que estoy haciendo esto" sin embargo, esa era la cuestión SI es que se entera y ella no tenia por que saberlo.

Mas tarde.

James estaba e la cocina preparando… bueno lo que fuera que estuviera intentado hacer, cuando Lily entro en la cocina todavía a medio despertar.

-James ¿Qué haces?- pregunto acercándose y mirando las plastas negras y quemadas que estaban en el sartén.

-Preparando el desayuno- sonrió y abrazo a Lily- ¿Sabes? Me alegra que estés bien.

-James se están quemando- río Lily abrazándolo de vuelta.

-No importa igual están incomibles- ambos rieron en medio del olor a quemado- ¿Qué opinas de un sándwich? De mientras puedes ir a arreglarte hay un baño en el cuarto de mis padres y como se que no traes ropa extra puedes ponerte algo de mi madre o…. Puedes no ponerte nada.

-¡JAMES POTTER!

-Era broma- aseguró- igual todo lo que necesites esta a tu disposición.

- Gracias- dijo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla ya le podría dar otros cuando completase la misión y ambos puedan formasen parte de la orden del Fénix, así al fin podrían estar juntos, y luego salio de la habitación. Su ruptura había sido muy dolorosa para ambos y ahora estaban decididos a que no se repitiera.

Lily bajo las escaleras y James no pudo mas que inspeccionarla de arriba abajo varias veces de manera bastante lenta –como si estuviera disfrutando lo que veía y quisiera prolongarlo lo mas posible-. Llevaba un vestido sencillo blanco, a pesar de que los Potter era una familia antigua y casi noble en el mundo mágico, descubrió que la madre de James no tenia un gusto exótico ni extravagante. Sino que elegante y sencillo lo cual le a agradaba. Y en una de sus manos llevaba una revista, lo curioso es que esta no era de ella.

-James- llamó a su compañero desde las escaleras.

-Estoy en el jardín- contesto el desde la puerta trasera de la casa, saludándola a través la ventana de donde la había visto bajar. Lily siguió la voz y encontró a James con una canasta llena de hierbas- son medicinales mi mamá era muy buena sanadora y me enseño una que otra cosa.

-Eso es nuevo-dijo sorprendida ya que James nunca había mostrado interés en pociones ni nada por el estilo, luego extendió la revista que tenia en la mano para que se pudiese leer la portada- pero solo por curiosidad la frase "¿Como saber si lo que sientes en tu panza cuando lo vez son maripositas o polillas?"¿Te dice algo?

-De donde…- comenzó a decir cuando vio la revista en las manos de Lily, en un principio su expresión era de alarma pero luego cambio su expresión por una de diversión- así que.. entraste a mi cuarto- aseguro con una sonrisa picara- y también a mi baño, esto es MUY interesante.

Lily se puso completamente roja, había ido a su baño por que no había shampoo en el otro, pero le perturbaba mas bien lo que podría estar imaginando la mente de James - ¡James!

James no pudo contener la risa casi se le abría la cortada de nuevo pero no le importaba le encantaba demasiado poner a Lily nerviosa, era muy fácil hacerla sonrojar. A un que Lily también tenia el don de ponerlo a el nervioso pero siendo un Potter jamás lo admitiría.

-En fin, estaba pensando- comenzó a decir Lily todavía sonrojada- de seguro el mortífago ya se fue del cementerio y me quiero despedir de mis padres…

-No

-Pero..

-Lily no voy a arriesgar tu vida de nuevo, fin de la historia- sabia que estaba siendo muy duro con Lily pero en sus condiciones no podría protegerla y sabia que el único lugar seguro era Hogwarts, en cuanto mas pronto regresasen mejor, pero por la cara de Lily sabia que no se iba a rendir fácilmente- Te prometo que cuando esto acabe los iremos a visitar tan seguido como quieras pero por ahora tu vida vale mucho más.

Ella conocía el tono de voz que el usaba, solo lo había oído tres veces en su vida pero aun así entendía perfectamente el punto. No por nada en el mundo mágico se decía que a un Potter no se le daba la contraria, ella lo hizo varias veces diciéndole que jamás se enamoraría de él y bueno ahora todos sabemos como termino eso.

-Ahora...- comenzó a decir James-...solo tenemos que volver a Hogwarts-

-James si intentaron matarte una vez ¿Qué crees que va a pasar la siguiente vez que los veamos?

- Pero no me van a intentar matar si saben donde estoy. Lo único que necesito es unas tijeras, mi espejo especial y mi capa de invisibilidad… tal vez un hipogrifo, carne cruda y un elfo domestico en el peor de los casos pero no creo que encontremos ninguno de los que trabajan en las cocinas fuera de la escuela así que esta fuera de nuestro alcance.

Por primera vez Lily estaba sin palabras quien pensaría que esos objetos podrían salvarles la vida pero también James era un merodeador literalmente manejaba Hogwarts si había alguien que los podría hacer entrar era él.

**Al fin subí este capítulo :D **

**Y como siempre muchas gracias a quienes dejan reviews, lo añaden a favorito o son followers. Ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y publicando. **

**Con cariño**

**Daydreamer191292**


	9. Chapter 9

FF PORQUE ES MAS QUE AMOR ch 9

Sirius estaba en el cuarto dormido. La noche anterior había sido luna llena y sin Cornamenta la cosa se había puesto mucho mas difícil. Incluso había tenido que morder la cola de Remus y jalar de esta para evitar que el hombre-lobo saliera de la casa de los gritos y para ser sincero el sabor a pelos de lobo no era agradable.

-Canuto- Sirius ignoro la voz que se oía a lo lejos- ¡Canuto!- esta vez Sirius al darse cuenta que se trataba de James de despertó y comenzó a voltear hacia todos los lados buscando a su mejor amigo

- ¡Sirius Orión Black!- esta vez era la voz de Lily que venia de su cajón.

-Que demoni….

-Lily suelta el espejo se va a romper…

-Igual parece que no funciona

-¿James?¿Lily?- preguntó Sirius sacando el espejo del cajón - ¿Cómo les va chicos todo bien?-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Amigo, no vas a creer lo que pasó…

-Alguien nos ha estado atacando desde que salimos de Hogwarts y James casi muere- dijo Lily tan rápido que ambos chicos se sintieron mareados.

-Okeeeeey….. ¿Alguna sospecha de quien podría ser?

-Eso de pende…-la voz de James se volvió peligrosamente seria, Lily solamente lo había escuchado usar ese tono la vez que le confesó como es que Severus se había enterado de Remus era un hombre lobo, la voz de James la hizo regresar a la realidad- ¿Has visto a tu hermano últimamente en Hogwarts?

Lily vio a través del espejo como la cara sonriente del más guapo de los merodeadores (según el resto de sus compañeras) palidecía y se transformaba en una mueca de dolor y tristeza antes de poner una mascara inexpresiva.

-Eso supuse…

-James ¿sabias quien era todo este tiempo?

-No estaba seguro

-Cornamenta….-ambos se callaron y dejaron hablar a Sirius- no le hagas daño, sigue siendo mi hermano- a Lily le partió el corazón si había alguien que lo podía entender era ella, el tener a un herman que pierdes día a día y no puedes hacer nada al respecto porque no le puedes acompañar en el camino que ha decidido tomar.

James se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Lily entonces decidió intervenir- James tiene un plan para volver a Hogwarts pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

-eso depende- sonrío Sirius de manera misteriosa- ¿cuántas reglas estaríamos rompiendo?

Lily miro a James desconcertada mientas el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja- suficientes para que nos expulsen de Hogwarts y talvez enjuiciarnos para ir a Azkaban.

-Por mi esta bien ¿cuál es el plan?

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de que todo esto inicie?- interrumpió bastante seria mirando a ambos jóvenes de manera cautelosa. Ella ya había hecho misiones para la Orden a un que la mayoría eran solo de reconocimiento a un que un par de veces le tocó participar de un duelo real, aún así le gustaba hacer las cosas practicas y de manera más discreta.

-¿por qué? ¿no confías en nosotros?- preguntó Sirius fingiendo una mirada llena de tristeza que a Lily le recordó a un niño de 3 años al que le hubiesen quitado un caramelo.

-Lo que pasa es que creo que conozco una forma más practica… y si incluye romper una que otra, pero sin terminar en Azkaban e incluye robar al profesor que más detestas y tienes completa autorización de entrar a mi baño- dijo persuasivamente cuando vio que no estaba convencido y funcionó.

Los ojos de Sirius parecía que brillaban- amigo cásate con ella A… LA …DE …¡YAAAA!

-Nuestro futuro depende completamente de ti y de que el plan de Lily no se un fracaso

-¡Hey!- Lily golpeo ligeramente el brazo de James.

-Lily cuando dices que puedo entrar a tu cuarto eso incluye TODO tu cuarto digamos incluyendo no se.. tal ves.. el cajón de tu ropa interior- Lily se sonrojó mientras que James le lanzo a su amigo de toda la vida una mirada muy seria.

-Canuto no tienes permiso de husmear entre las cosas de la futura madre de mis hijos- dijo el pelinegro con un tono severo para luego sonreír con picardía- aún si, si llegas a encontrar algo que me agrade guárdalo hasta que llegue.

-¡James!

-Era broma tranquila- le aseguró dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su pelirroja favorita.

- En fin ¿cual es el plan?

Una hora mas tarde ya habían arreglado todos los detalles del plan.

Una vez que terminaron Sirius llamo al resto de los merodeadores, Remus estaba en la biblioteca mientras que Peter estaba en las cocinas.

Una vez que les conteo el plan Remus se le quedo viendo- así que ¿porque tengo que ser yo quien hable con Slurgon?

- Por que Peter necesita alguien que distraiga al viejo mientras el entra a su oficina.

- Y tu vas a entrar al cuarto de el niño y la niña del año para buscar algo "muy importante" entre las cosas de Lily…

- Así es- aseguró sonriente Sirius.

- ¿Y Lily esta de acuerdo?

-Si.

- ¿James también?

- Así es.

-Merlín nos libre no crees que robar la poción multijugos es bastante arriesgado…- en ese momento Sirius sacó su varita y abrió la puerta de el salón en el que estaban hablando cuando y en ese momento cayó al suelo con un golpe seco un joven de piel blanca pelo negro y grueso y una larga nariz de gancho.

- Parece que hasta las serpientes les gusta entrometerse en lo que no les incumbe.

- No es lo que parece solo estaba pasando por aquí- comenzó a decir Severus Snape levantándose del suelo.

- Pues a mi no me convence ese cuento- dijo Remus sacando su varita y apuntando al cuello de Snape con esta. Severus se puso rojo de furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a apuntarme con tu varita? No sabes quien soy y lo que puedo hacer lobo infernal…

-Te equivocas sabemos perfectamente quien eres, por eso no nos preocupa lo que nos puedas hacer y si le vuelves a decir algo te voy a romper algo mas que la varita- lo amenazó Sirius mientras que Peter asustado se escondía detrás de este, Snape se percató de esto y sonrío para sus adentros .

-Ya veremos – dijo Snape saliendo del salón de clases.

-Odio a los Slytherins- dijo Sirius

- Odio a Snape- aseguró Remus

-¿podemos terminar con esto ya? Esta situación me esta poniendo nervioso- dijo Peter.

En otra parte del castillo

Snape caminaba al punto de casi correr a la lechucearía debía de informar lo mas pronto posible a Lucius de lo que escuchó. Tal ves si se apresuraba podría detener el plan de los merodeadores pero primero necesitaba que Régulus regresase al castillo lo mas pronto posible. De lo contrario su plan d deshacerse de Potter, regresar con Lily y convertirse en el favorito de El Señor Tenebroso se verían frustrados.

Al fin el capítulo 9 me tardé mucho en hacerlo pero finalmente esta terminado :D estoy que brinco de gusto. Espero subir el resto de los capítulos pronto! La verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Y el que viene va a estar increíble.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dado su apoyo con esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto ;)

Con cariño:

Daydreamer191292


	10. Chapter 10

FF PORQUE ES MAS QUE AMOR CH10

Con Remus y Peter

-¿Listo?

- ¿Por que tengo que ser yo?- preguntó mal humorado Peter el calabozo de pociones, siempre le dio miedo y el tener que robar estando el profesor ahí le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Por qué yo tengo que entretener al Slughorn y es mas fácil entrar a su despacho en forma de rata- una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de Slughorn. Remus toco la puerta, Peter se transformo en rata y se escondió detrás de un caldero- No olvides en cuanto consigas la poción ve corriendo con Sirius al cuarto de James yo te alcanzo en cuanto pueda.

-Pase!- contesto una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Profesor soy yo Remus Lupin…

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti mi muchacho?

-Pues verá…

Peter corría ya en su forma humana por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la poción multijugos en sus manos.

-¡Pettigrew!- llamó la voz de Severus a las espaldas mientras Peter sentía la punta de la varita de madera presionando su nuca- tienes dos opciones decirme como regresaran a Hogwarts Evans y Potter y fingiremos que esto nunca pasó o te saco la información de la manera más dolorosa que se te pueda ocurrir.

-Y así mi muchacho es como se hace la poción de amor…- dijo sonriente Slughorn.

-Muchas gracias profesor con todos los NEWTS me preocupaba que mis apuntes estuvieran incorrectos- agradeció Remus- bueno me tengo que ir, con toda la tarea que tengo se me ha hecho tarde.

- Un momento- lo detuvo el profesor de manera casi amenazante , esperó a que Remus se volviera a sentar y continuó hablando- yo también fui joven y a un que a mi edad parezca extraño pensarlo tenia mucho éxito con las mujeres, si sabe a lo que me refiero…

Remus palideció "por el nombre de Merlín que esta platica no sea sobre lo que creo que es".

-Y usted joven Lupin y sus amigos parecen ser bastante populares entre las jóvenes estudiantes. Ahora, en vista de su súbito interés en las pociones de amor me siento con la responsabilidad de informarle también sobre las pociones anti conceptivas- Remus que había estado pálido hasta el punto de parecer pergamino con ojos ahora estaba cambiando a un tono rojizo tarándole a morado- sin embargo con la capacidad de crear una vida humana no es algo con lo que se juega…

-Profesor por favor pare no es para eso que le pregunte…

-Silencio muchacho entiendo que son impulsos naturales pero hay un lugar y momento para cada cosa- Remus no podía creer que un profesor le estuviera dando LA CHARLA y que para colmo ese profesor fuese Slughorn- a pesar de que hay todo tipo de pócimas nada es mas seguro que la abstinencia…

-profesor REALMENTE me tengo que ir- lo interrumpió Remus que parecía que se iba a morir de vergüenza- gracias por… su tiempo- "los voy a matar a todos" pensó Remus saliendo de la oficina. Mientras doblaba la esquina vio algo que lo dejó paralizado.

_Con James y Lily_

Lily se puso la capa de viaje de la mamá de James mientras este cerraba la entrada de su casa y se le quedo viendo durante un momento y volteo a ver a Lily- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Mande…?

-La casa, ¿te gusta?

-Si, es hermosa y se siente tan… llena

-¿Eso te parece?

-¿A ti no?

-Antes si, pero no se compara a como era cuando ellos estaban…, a como era.

Lily se acerco y lo abrazó por el dorso sin saber que decir, James devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así durante unos minutos-Me gustaría que nosotros pudiéramos crear un lugar como este- le dijo en bajito a la pelirroja y antes de que pudiera contestar continuó- ¿Lista para Hogwarts?- al mismo tiempo los apareció a ambos en el sótano de Honeydukes.

-No estaba seguro si intentarían entrar a Hogwarts por este pasadizo, pero un pajarito me ayudó-dijo una voy sonriente y joven, continuó hablando en el tono frio y pedante que lo caracterizaba- que lastima que no lograrán regresar al colegio.

-James, el es quien intento matarte es…

-Lo se- le susurro de vuelta a Lily mientras, el más joven de los Black salía de entre las sombras con su varita en alto apuntando directamente a Lily.

-¡Avada…

-Expeliarmus- dijo rápidamente Lily pero el desvió el encantamiento.

-Serpensortia- maldijo Regulus apuntando a Lily mientras de su varita aparecía una serpiente de un hermoso color verde pero unos aterradores ojos amarillos topacio.

-¡Imperio!- intervino James poniéndose entre Lily y su atacante- solo por que eres el hermano de Sirius te doy la opción de irte.

-Tu no me interesas Potter y en cuanto a mi hermano le puede dar el beso un dementor y no me podría importar menos, el decidió traicionar a su sangre y si decides defender a la sangre sucia, bueno-dio una pequeña risita maliciosa- ya te imaginas lo que te pasará.

-Como si un cobarde como tu pudiera hacerme algo.

-Tal vez el no pero yo si, Potter- a James se le helo la sangre al sentir la punta de la varita de Lucius Malfoy apoyada en su espalda a la altura de su corazón. Volteo a ver de reojo y se dio cuenta que Lily ya no estaba tras el sino que a un par de metros en el suelo atada por unas sogas mágicas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Este es mi trabajo me ayudaste lo suficiente, tengo a la sangre sucia ahora puedes desaparecer- dijo mientras apuntaba a Lily con su varita, pero mientras pensaba de maleficio usar sintió como su varita salía volando de sus manos, voleo a ver a su alrededor para encontrar la sonrisa burlona de Lucius.

- No te permitiré matar a la sangre sucia-al ver la mirada de sorpresa de todos continuó explicando dándose aires de grandeza- veras un amigo mío tiene gran interés que la sangre sucia viva lo cual me resulta muy conveniente, al menos por el momento. Así que se dedico a darme la información necesaria para saber donde estaba con la única condición de que a ella no le pase nada, así que cada vez que el me daba información sobre su paradero yo me aseguraba que fueras y que fallaras.

-Maldito, traicionaste a el señor tenebroso- dijo Regulus con ira.

-Te equivocas, TU le fallaste al señor tenebroso. A menos que ALGUIEN te defienda.

-Mi familia, mis padres, Bellatrix y Narcisa me defenderán ante el-

-Narcisa pronto aceptara ser mi esposa, tus padres no tienen mi autoridad y en cuanto a Bellatrix bueno, todos sabemos de su relación con el señor tenebroso pero ella no se atrevería a contradecirlo- Regulus estaba pálido y sus ojos eran una combinación de miedo y enojo (n/a: les recuerdo que en realidad Lucius no quiere que Regulus tome su lugar como favorito de Voldemort pero a final de cuentas Regulus logra tener su confianza y por eso le enseña la cueva y el intentará deshacerse del horcrux).

-¡JAMES!- a todos les sorprendió escuchar la voz de Lily que se había desatado y estaba apuntando con su varita al techo James dedujo lo que planeaba hacer y corrió hacia ella- ¡Bombarda!

Dicho esto el techo se colapso haciendo una muralla impenetrable entre ambos.

-Lily corre antes de que encuentren la manera de salir- tomó la mano de Lily y ambos corrieron hasta alcanzar la salida. Cuando finalmente se encontraron en los pasillos de Hogwarts ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. James volteo a ver a Lily y luego a las personas frente a el y de nuevo a Lily repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Las personas frente a el se separaron, uno parecía apunto de ponerse a llorar y el otro volteo a ver a Lily y luego a su acompañante varias veces y al tiempo que se daba cuenta que era lo que pasaba James se abalanzó contra el.

_ EN LA OFICINA DE DUMBLDORE_

El director de Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería. Se comía tranquilamente su dulce de limón mientras leía las notificaciones diarias de los maestros. Gracias a esto podía estar al día sobre como marchaba todo en la escuela.

Escuchó varios pasos aproximarse a la puerta de su despachó y antes de que pudiesen tocar dio instrucciones en voz alta- Pueden pasar-.

Hubo un momento de pausa, evidente mente quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta estaba sorprendido por la anticipación del director, la puerta se abrió para revelar…

**AL FIN! Tarde siglos en escribir y reescribir este capitulo hasta que me gustó lo suficiente para subirlo. Si no me equivoco solo queda subir el ultimo capítulo. Que dará la explicación de TODO lo que quedó en suspenso en este capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. R&R **

**Con cariño:**

**DayDreamer191292**


	11. Chapter 11

Hubo un momento de pausa, evidente mente quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta estaba sorprendido por la anticipación del director, la puerta se abrió para revelar a cinco personas: Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, James Potter y a un muy molesto Slughorn.

-¡Inaudito! – exclamó Slughorn antes de que Dumbledore pudiese saludarles- Jamás en todos mis años de profesor había visto tal comportamiento- su cara estaba tan colorada y las venas de la frente tan salidas que parecía que iban a reventar.

Dumbledore suspiró para sus adentros este día definitivamente iba a ser MUY largo. Slughorn usualmente prefería aplicar los castigos el mismo o simplemente decidía ignorar los errores de sus alumnos más brillantes y el que hubiese sido con el para resolver un problema significaba al menos dos semanas enteras de quejas y "sugerencias" de cómo hacer su trabajo.

-¿Puedo saber cual es el problema?- dijo, haciendo una nota mental de mandar a los elfos ponerle un poco de Whisky envejecido de Ogden en el té a Slughorn y a el mismo para bajar los ánimos.

-¿Qué no tiene ojos en la cara?- explotó Slughorn. Claro que Dumbledore tenía ojos en la cara podría ver con toda claridad a través de sus gafas de media luna a Peter Pettigrew con uniforme de mujer y con pinta de que estaba apunto de desmayarse, Severus Snape sonrojado con un ojo morado y evitando la mirada de Lily y de Peter mientras Lily Evans abrazaba el brazo de James Potter que la rodeaba por la cintura de manera protectora y miraba a Severus como si estuviera apunto de matarle.

-Me parece que ese no es el asunto a tratar- volteo a ver de nuevo a sus alumnos y continuó- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?- pero todos se mantuvieron callados y mirando al suelo.

-Yo le explicaré lo que pasó- declaró Slughorn- acababa de salir de mi despacho después de dar asesoría a un alumno, que tenia unas dudas con… cierta poción y cuando se fue me di cuenta que no le había explicado como hacer la poción que la contrarrestaba, así que lo fui a buscar. Peor lo que encontré fue a el joven Pettigrew desmayado en el piso con un uniforme que evidentemente no le corresponde, a Potter atacando al joven Snape y a la pobre señorita Evans intentando convencerles de que parasen. y si quieres mi opinión me parece que lo que debería de hacer es…

-¡Muchas gracias amigo! peor creo que lo manejaré yo de aquí en adelante- aseguró Dumbledore mientras conducía al profesor a la salida.

-Como odio a ese viejo amargado- susurró James al oído de Lily, no esperaba que el director lo escuchase.

-Me parece que tu tienes una mejor versión- señaló Dumbledore volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio viendo directamente a James- ¿Te gustaría compartirla?

-Por supuesto- James soltó a Lily y poniéndose frente al escritorio del director como si le estuviera hablando a un juzgado- verá todo… es culpa de los duendes- afirmó con toda la convicción y seriedad posible.

Dumbledore se rió para sus adentros, había conocido a los padres de James de jovenes, y lamentablemente el ultimo de los Potter había heredado el carácter juguetón de su madre más la mirada sería y seductora de su padre.

Por lo que cualquiera que no conociera al ultimo de los Potter podría creer con facilidad sus mentiras.

- Verás había algunos duendes persiguiendo a Peter y cuando lo atraparon le pusieron el uniforme de niña, por eso se ve tan ridículo. Snape en un intento de ayudarle lo sacudió sin embargo Peter quedó tan mareado que se desmayó, así que cuando Lily y yo lo vimos lo estaban asaltando a el. Yo en un valeroso intento de ayudar a un alumno más de esta respetable institución intenté quitárselos de encima dándole sin querer y muy accidentalmente un ligerísimo golpe- Snape bufó ante eso- así que cuando escucharon al maestro se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

S

I

L

E

N

C

I

O

T

O

T

A

L

"Potter es un estúpido como siempre"

"¿Realmente me veo ridículo con falda?"

"Lo voy a matar"

"Definitivamente es hijo de sus padres" fue lo primero que pensó Dumbledore- ¿De donde salieron los duendes?

-Del jardín

-¿Cómo llegaron del jardín a los pasillos de Hogwarts?

-Había una ventana abierta

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto si tu llegaste mucho después?

- …

-"Al menos no se ha enterado que le robamos la posición a Slurghorn"- Pensó Peter intentando darse animos.

-Empecemos por ti Peter, ya que todavía no termino de comprender cómo es que terminaste en el uniforme de la señorita Evans, a juzgar por le insignia de niña del año que está grabado en el uniforme. Me parece que tiene que ver con la poción multijugos que fue robada de Slughorn- era una suerte que hubiese estudiado oclumacia de joven, de otra manera sería casi imposible trabajar como director de Hogwarts.

A Peter se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver cuatro pares de ojos viéndolo directamente, odiaba que lo pusieran bajo presión ya que tendía a explotar y decir la verdad- Hace un par de horas Sirius nos buscó y nos contó que habló con James y Lily que planeaban regresar antes por que habían tenido problemas y estaban preocupados por su seguridad. Me encontré la poción multijugos-

Para esto Dumbledore le dio una mirada bastante seria alzando una ceja y viendo por encima de sus lentes de media luna. A manera de reflejar su incredulidad ante la idea de encontrarse una poción de ese tipo "accidentalmente" después de haber sido robada

- Bueno, la tome mientras Remus lo distraia. Mientras iba de camino al cuarto de los premio anual me encontré con Snape que me forzó a contarle que habíamos conseguido la poción para que Lily y James pudiesen entrar a la escuela disfrazados sin correr ningún peligro y que iban a entrar por la estatua del segundo piso . Cuando pude escapar, Sirius y yo nos pusimos la ropa de Lily y James para engañar a Snape y que no fuera tras ellos. El lo creyó y cuando salí del túnel el… bueno es que el…

-El idiota de Black salió corriendo y momentos después llegaron Potter y Evans . Potter se volvió loco y me pegó, fue en ese momento cuando lil… Evans- dijo apartando la mirada de ella- lanzó un encantamiento que nos paralizó a ambos y luego entro profesor Slughorn.

Dumbledore estaba apunto de preguntar como es que habían terminando peleando Potter y Snape cuando sintió su anillo de la mano izquierda calentarse, informándole que alguien subía por la gárgola. Se levantó de su escritorio y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la profesora McGonagall, Lupin y Black. Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron cuando les abrieron la puerta antes de que ellos anunciaran que estaban ahí, mientras que McGonagall ya estaba acostumbrada al exxcentrico director.

En cuanto entro Sirius en la habitación vio directamente a James y corrió a saludarlo- ¡Cornamenta!

-¡Canuto! ¿que hay de nuevo?

-te traje el recuerdo que me pediste, pero nada se compara con lunático que estaba a media primera base con…

-Joven Black haga el favor de cerrar la boca o le juro que le tendrá todos los fines de semana desde hoy a que se gradúe limpiando los escusados de todo Hogwarts con un cepillo de dientes- Sirius levanto la mano lentamente pidiendo la palabra- ¿qué quiere Black?

-¿Puede ser con el cepillo de dientes de snivellus?

Acto siguiente MacGonagall dio un gran suspiro y se marchó de la habitación conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un maleficio del que podría arrepentirse más tarde.

-Eres una vergüenza para tu familia Black- Aseguró Severus viciosamente mientras miraba con ojos de odio a Sirius.

-Olvidaba que eres el lame botas de gente como mi familia ¿Ya te han dado tu marca o tienes que matar a muggles primero? Porque, eso no parecía importarte mucho mientras besabas a Peter creyendo que era Lily y fanfarroneabas como junto a ti ella no correría ningún peligro.

"Así que de eso se trata, Evans y Potter estaban en peligro, por eso volvieron antes. Sus amigos les ayudaron, como siempre, mientras que Snape intentaba ganar de nuevo a Evans. Pero ¿Si Snape estuvo en Hogwarts todo el tiempo quien le ayudó a poner en peligro a ambos fuera de la escuela?"

-Alto ¡Ya!- todos quedaron perplejos al ver a la pequeña pelirroja que se había mantenido al margen de todo el asunto gritar tan de repente, hasta Dumbledore había olvidado su presencia- Es suficiente, toda la semana fui perseguida por un dementor, James y yo casi perdemos la vida. Mal entramos al castillo esperando un poco de tranquilidad y resulta que me veo a mi misma besada por Sev, quien después de ser mi mejor amigo me llama sangre sucia y luego me pide que me una al maldito pelón de Voldemort con el. ¡Por el amor a Dios! Realmente ¿no se han dado cuenta lo ridículos que esta guerra nos ha vuelto?

-Mi amor, necesitas tranquili….

-¡JAMES POTTER TERMINA DE DECIR ESA PALABRA Y TE JURO POR LA BARBA DE MERLIN QUE NO VAS A PODER TENER HIJOS NI CONMIGO NI CON NADIE!- funcionó mejor que un silencius ya que todos automáticamente guardaron silencio y más de uno cubrió sus genitales.

-Me parece que es todo por hoy; hagan el favor de ir a sus habitaciones y si alguno necesita una pócima para dormir estará a su disposición con Madame Pomfrey a un que la mayoría de ustedes supongo que han familiarizado mucho con ella- viendo directamente a los merodeadores- Por ultimo, joven Snape haga el favor de llamar al joven Regulus Black que acaba de llegar por la entrada principal- Añadió después de sentir como su anillo de la mano izquierda se calentaba y viendo disimuladamente el nombre del menor de los Black escrito con letras doradas- casi lo olvido, joven Remus le recomiendo que se quite el pintalabios de la boca francamente le queda mejor a la profesora McGonagall.

-más tarde-

-Puedes pasar Black- invitó a pasar Dumbledore.

-¿Me mandó llamar?- contestó fríamente Regulus, entrando sin prisa al despacho del director- tengo algunas cosas que atender así que espero que esto sea importante.

-Afortunadamente se ser breve- dijo Dumbledore sin inmutarse- Cuando los premio anual Evans y Potter estuvieron fuera de Hogwarts fueron atacados por un mortifago. No me parece una coincidencia que en cuanto ellos volvieron usted también lo hizo.

-¿Va a expulsarme?

-No

-¿Qué quiere entonces?

-Su bien- Regulus bufó- probablemente más de lo que usted se preocupa. No sirve de nada ganar el mundo si se pierde a si mismo.

-¿Qué puede saber usted de eso?- marcando con cierto sarcasmo el "usted".

-Hace varios años fui profesor de un alumnos brillante, como no he visto en todos mis años en este colegio. Sin embargo, resultó ser egoísta e incluso cruel. Desde niño le gustó torturar animales y tomar lo que no era suyo. Al entrar a este colegió pareció haber dejado todo eso tras y haberse revindicado. Todos los profesores y compañeros le querían y admiraban, incluyéndome. Pero hubo un accidente gracias al cual descubrí lo equivocado que estaba. No había cambiado las mentiras por una vida de bien. Se había convertido en un mejor mentiroso. Sabia que decir a la gente y como decirlo.

-¿Qué pasó con este alumno?- quiso saber Regulus bastante intrigado.

-Usted dígame, me parece que ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el cara a cara- inconscientemente Regulus toco su brazo izquierdo donde el señor tenebroso prometió que le grabaría la marca tenebrosa tan pronto se graduase de Hogwarts- exactamente- Dumbledore se paró de su escritorio y se acercó al chico, puso la mano sobre su hombro- por favor, no olvide que un solo acto de valentía puede cambiar el mundo.

Regulus quitó el brazo del director de su hombro- si eso es todo me retiro- dicho esto salió del despacho con las palabras del director retumbándole todavía en la cabeza "un solo acto de valentía puede cambiar el mundo".

Poco sabían ambos lo mucho que eso significaría para Regulus, Voldemort y el destino de la segunda Gran Guerra mágica.

**No puedo creer que falta un capítulo para que PORQUE ES MÁS QUE AMOR termine! :0 jajaja han pasado muchas cosas desde que comencé la historia y el oneshot terminó de 12 capítulos :DD **

**Gracias a todos los que han estado conmigo y han apoyado con sus Reviews, PM, siguiendo mis historias, etc. Xoxo **


	12. Chapter 12

En el cuarto de los merodeadores estaban los cuatro jóvenes reunidos riendo y poniéndose al día.

-No entiendo si tu estabas con Colagusano y se encontraron a Snivellus ¿cómo terminaron tu y Lunatico regañados por Minnie (McGonagall)?

- Verás lo que pasa cuando sucede es que Snivellus besó a Colagusano pensando que era Lily, morí de risa al ver la cara de Colagusano si reía ahí mismo se daría cuenta. Asi que salí corriendo y en cuanto doble la esquina- hizo una pausa mirando con picardía a Lunático- me encontré a, no voy a decir quien, besando a no se cual profesora a medio pasillo.

-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

-No es chistoso, estaba apunto de descubrirlos a los tres si la hubiera dejado continuar

-Así que SI eras tu- aventajó James

-este.. digo.. como que.. yo no..

-No te preocupes amigo- dijo Sirius dándole una palmada a Remus- ese es solo el primer paso cuando acabe contigo todas las mujeres caerán a tus pies.

-Canuto eres todo un perro- Canuto contesto con un ladrido.

- Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Cornamenta

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir a desflorar a tu querida florecita?- a lo que Canuto recibió tres golpes en la cabeza, el de James fue con puño cerrado-OUCH si así te vas a poner cornamenta supongo que mejor no te doy tu "recuerdito" del cuarto de Lily.

-En serió y ¿que es ese recuerdito?

-Una foto de Lily- aseguró Canuto con una sonrisa mailiciosa de oreja a oreja- te la doy si dices que soy el mejor merodeador de la historia de todos los merodeadores además de guapo, inteligente, galán…

-Accio foto de Lily- la foto salió volando del bolsillo trasero de Canuto y aterrizó en la mano de Cornamenta, era una foto que Lily de cuando tenía cinco años. Tenia dos trencitas y columpiándose con una gran sonrisa. James sonrió para sus adentros y guardó la foto- gracias amigo.

Sirius no intentó quitarle la foto. Sabia que James merecía ser feliz con Lily.

_ En el cuarto de Lily_

La pelirroja estaba en su cuarto de premio anual con una carta en sus manos llorando en silencio cuando James entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó?- Lily dio un brinco al escuchar su voz- es Petunia, se casó con Vernon el día después del entierro.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No, no me sorprende lo que hizo. Acaba de perderlo todo y quiere asegurar lo ultimo que le queda y que le da seguridad, aun que parezca una morsa con bigote- James rió ante la comparación.

-¿Y tu?- Lily lo miró extrañada sin entender a que se refería- ¿no piensas hacer alguna locura o casarte con el primero que te pregunte? Recuerda que todavía no me admiten oficialmente en la Orden y no sabemos si lo harán.

Lily sonrió y le hizo un espació a James en la cama para que se sentara, una vez que lo hizo recargó su cabeza en su pecho – No te pueden quitar lo que ya es tuyo- giró un poco la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso a James en los labios- a demás, al diablo con las reglas si a la Orden no le parece que se consiga a otra persona. Quiero verlos intentar encontrar a alguien que en el primer mes de prueba haya luchado contra Voldemort y salido con vida.

-¿¡QUE!?- James casi se cae de la cama con todo y Lily que no hizo más que sonreír para sus adentros orgullosa- ¿Tu también?

-¿ A que te refieres con tu también?

- Pues hace un par de navidades cuando mis padres estaban vivos vino a la casa. Esperaba que nos convirtiéramos en mortífagos o algo por el estilo, se sorprendió cuando no aceptamos y digamos que las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas. Al final de cuentas mi papá y yo logramos sacarlo de la casa- James aprovecho que Lily seguía en shock para abrazarla con más fuerza, hundió su nariz en el cabello pelirrojo a la altura del cuello disfrutando su cercanía- creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

-No lo hagas- dijo Lily en un susurro- tendré pesadillas si te vas- a James le pareció más pequeña y frágil que nunca. Le dio un beso en la frente y los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas.

-Lily..

-Mmmm

-"Te amo más de lo que te puedo decir o demostrar, gracias por ser el amor de mi vida". No es nada, descansa- sintió a Lily entre sus brazos dar una pequeña risita.

-También te amo- James no pudo contener su felicidad la giró para poder verla a los ojos, la trajo hacia si y le dio un beso en los labios.

Años después ninguno supo decir si el beso había durado un par de segundos o varias horas. Ya que para ambos había parecido que duró para siempre.

(Aunque siendo completamente honestos el beso duró más que un par de horas. ;-P)

_Porque el amor es natural. Pero, amar es aprender y crecer junto con el amor del otro y a su vez, tu nutrir el suyo. Es el compromiso entre dos personas a superar los obstáculos de la mano. Y ¿por qué no? un poco de pasión._

**GRACIAS a todos los que me han leído y dejado su opinión. Si alguien esta interesado esta lectura forma parte de una secuela de 4 historias:**

**UNA BUENA IDEA: que es cuando James se da cuenta que esta enamorado de Lily. (comedia romántica)**

**TIPS: es la historia de cómo es que Lily y James se convirtieron en novios. (comedia romántica)**

**PORQUE ES MÁS QUE AMOR: esta historia.**

**5 MINUTOS SON SUFICIENTES: narro lo que creo que pensaron los merodeadores antes de morir, sus recuerdos, lo que pensaban y sentían. **

**Esta es la sorpresa que les había prometido desde hace mucho. No lo quise decir hasta no haber terminado este fic.**

**Con cariño,**

**DayDreamer191292**


End file.
